


In Your Embrace

by talonyth



Series: prompted [6]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, and hugeass spoilers for the end of p3:fes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness and despair eat away at Minato but Ryoji is right there. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> so they are my otp 5ever and this will never change even though i have written nothing for them but this tiny piece and i should probably write less painful things but here we go

Minato is afraid. Terribly, terribly afraid. Even if he has never voiced it, he is. Because he knows there is nothing left for him to do. Nothing left for him to say. He has willingly given up on himself to save the others but that doesn’t scare him less. 

Because he is there and he can hear and see and feel but he cannot speak up any longer. Cannot be there with them any longer. 

It was for the best and he would take this decision every time again, no matter if the time was to be rewinded to make it unhappen, he would always chose his friends, the world, over his own self. Always. 

He can’t move, the chains weigh heavy on his chest and sometimes he feels like falling to despair - that is when he can feel the door behind him pressing him away with all its might. But he regains his composure. He needs to. He has no choice but to. If he loses it, everyone is going to die. He cannot afford that to happen. 

In times of nearing despair, Minato feels a presence that is so familiar to him, it almost feels like home. He looks into stinging blue eyes, a tiny mole right under his left eye and feels a hand cold as ice against his cheek as he touches it. 

"Are you afraid?"

What a stupid question. He knows. He should know. 

"Don’t be. It’s going to be fine."

Nothing is going to be fine. There is only so much Minato can do and he feels like time starts running short lately. Perhaps this is all he can do. Prolong the world’s life but in the end it will still get wrecked. 

"You are not alone. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I will always, always be with you. Here or wherever."

His face is being cupped, both hands signalling, screaming death for as they were freezing, sending shivers down his spine - but it feels so sweet. So well-known, so loving despite the cold.

"You bear a heavy, heavy burden on your shoulder. But I am by your side. Don’t be afraid."

Yes. Here, at the end of the world, in an endless ocean of souls, where no one will reach nor look for him, he is right there. Ryoji is. He has always been, his voice always ringing in Minato’s ears as soon as he falls victim to anguish. And he will always be, embracing him tightly, never letting him go.


End file.
